Insert KickAss Title Here
by CrossoverCountdown
Summary: What happens when two Americans tranfer students join Ichigo and Co? You're about to find out. Disclaimer: We own nothing. REWRITING! Seriously, don't look at this yet. We're rewriting it because it needs work.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this computer SUCKS.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Bleach. Because if we did, it would be in every home all over the world, whether those damned uppity parents liked it or not.**

**Speaking English = "XXXXxxxxXXXX" and the rest is Japanese.**

**Ok, so this is just the beginning. If possible, could you guys give us feed back? We really need R+R for this one because the last one like... tanked. "Rainbow Rainbow Kitty"? Yeah, that one sucked. We know it did. lol. So anyway, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU READ AND REVIEW!**

**12345678901234567890 - hahah I like numbers! MUHAHAHAHHAUHAHDA:SFNJKALSBHDUIBJKDJKASbfhBA: ...**

**Raven - We won! We won! (jumps up and down)**

**Micey - What did you win?**

**Kaylee - We didn't win it. We were chosen out of millions of kids to have a three year transfer to a Japanese high school.**

**Me - Then why is Raven doing that?**

**(everyone looks at Raven)**

**Kaylee - Who knows. Shes probably having her hyper day for the month.**

**Me - ... ahem. On with the story!**

**1234578901234567890**

**_America, 4:30am, Friday_**

The door opened and Mrs. Cooper greeted Raven. She gave the girl a hug and lead her in.

"Well, if you want, Kaylee's still sleeping. You can go wake her up."

Raven nodded and headed upstairs. She got to Kaylee's door and opened it. "Time to get up, sleepy head!" she yelled. Raven always grinned when she saw this room. Originally, Kaylee's parents had DROWNED the poor room in pink. There was nothing BUT pink in it. But then Kaylee had stayed home while her parents went out of town for some 'alone' time, leaving Kaylee in charge of her younger twin brothers. Kaylee had taken advantage of that free time and labor (meaning her brothers) and completely changed it to fit her liking. Pink and frilly had changed to black and dingy. Over time, Kaylee had collected some brighter things so the room was now more of a neutral instead of the perfect cave for the vampire she usually is.

"No." Kaylee turned away from her friend.

Raven went over, grabbing the blanket and yanked it off.

"What the hell, Raven?" Kaylee sat up with sleep in her eyes.

"We have two hours 'till the plane leaves and you need to finish packing you stuff." Raven dropped the blanket on the floor and pointed at the pile of bags only half full. "So get to it."

"Alright, alright, but I get a shower first." She walked sleepily from the room and bumped into her brothers.

"Why are we having to wake up at five in the morning when we're not the ones going to Japan?" Jasper complained.

"One, to make you suffer. Two, it's our last day here for the next three years," Raven told them.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jasper high-fived his brother Landon. "No sister for the next three years!"

Kaylee stopped in her tracks. She pivoted around on her heels to look at her brothers. Her jaw twitched at the sight of them high-fiving eachother. "Oh really?"

Jasper and Landon blinked up at her. A second later, they were clutching the top of their heads and Kaylee as holding her fists just above their heads.

"Serves you right. Damned tweebs," Kaylee muttered, turning back to the door.

"You so stole that from (1)'Kim Possible', Kaylee!" Landon said.

"You just now catching on? Jeez and I thought Jasper as the slow one."

"Hey!" Jasper yelled.

Raven just shook her head. "Hey tweebs, why don't you go get my brother and then you'll be the thweebs."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Your brother still asleep?" Landon asked with this evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeeessss... why?" Raven didn't like the his look.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, Jasper! Time for someone to have a wake up call. MOM! Can we go somewhere real fast?" The twins left, leaving Raven feeling sorry for her young brother.

An hour later, their bags were in the car and hugs were given.

"Be good, you two, and good luck over there," Mrs. Cooper told them. She had to give them an extra hug because Raven's mother was an emotional wreck and couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Everything's set and ready to go. Let's get going," Mr. Cooper called. He got into the car with the girls following.

**666**

"See ya, dad!" Kaylee waved back to him as Raven handed the tickets to the ticket checker person.

After the ticket checker person gave the OK, they boarded the plane to their first class seats.

"Yay, we get the most boring seats in the house," Kaylee said then plopped into the chair.

The seat belt light came on and the girls buckled up waiting for the plane to get into the air.

"How long is this going to take?" Raven asked Kaylee after the plane was up in the air.

"Ten to fifteen hours, maybe more, maybe less," Kaylee counted in her head, "How 'bout a board game?"

"Chess?"

"Sure."

~10 minutes later~

A few moves had been made, but it was still anyone's game.

Kaylee put one hand on her knee and leaned forward over the board, her other hand stroking down her cheeks to her chin then twirling an imaginary beard. She repeated this several hundred times while pretended to be deep in concentration.

"Ah ha!" the red and black haired girl called out.

"JUST MOVE, KAYLEE!"

"Alright, alright."

**666**

**_Japan, 9:30pm, Saturday_**

Kaylee was jerked awake by Raven telling her they had landed. They grabbed their book bags (the only things allowed with them on the plane) and got off.

(2)"From now on, we speak only in Japanese." Raven skiped a bit in front of Kaylee.

"Yeaup. Who was supposed to pick us up?" Kaylee looked around the exit of the terminal.

"I think it was Uncle Kisuke." Raven looked at Kaylee. "Look for the hat," they both said at the same time.

They looked around for only a second before they spotted the green and white stripped hat being waved around on top of this cane with his goofy smile. The girls ran over to him, giving him big hugs.

"Well, if it isn't Raven and Kaylee. How was the flight?" Kisuke put his hat back on and walked over to the luggage holder thing. Raven picked up her bags, but they had to wait for Kaylee's. When it did, the three went outside. Kisuke walked the girls down the over populated sidewalk.

"So what did you girls do to you hair?" Kisuke asked them.

Raven was the first to speak. "I decided I didn't want brown hair anymore. I dyed the majority of it this light blue-aqua color, then there's a red poppy or mahogany color and a violet. I also cut it to shoulder length because I think it's easier to deal with."

Kisuke unfolded his fan and fanned himself, glancing around the parking lot. "What about you, Kaylee? Why did you change your hair? You had such beautiful red hair," he said, leaning down close and grinning this perverted and goofy grin.

Kaylee put her hand on his face and shoved him away. "I've always wanted black in my hair. And I've still got all the red, Uncle Kisuke. Are you blind?"

"Yes, I am. I've been blinded by these two beautiful teenage girls by my side. You have graced me with your presence!"

"Oh shut up," Kaylee said. Raven laughed.

"Oh, is that Tessai?" Raven asked, pointing 5 rows of vehicles away.

"Over here, sir!" Tessai shouted. He stood about thrice the size of the girls, had the build of a wrestler and a body builder mixed together, and yet the girls knew he had a heart of gold. At least with said girls he does.

"Tessai!" Kaylee and Raven gripped their straps and ran at Tessai, who swooped them into a hug, making them drop their luggage.

"How are you?" Tessai asked. He set the girls down, jarring their legs from the force. "Are you alright, young ones?"

Kaylee laughed. "We're fine, Tessai. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, but we must get back to the shop, sir," Tessai told Kisuke.

"Well, let's get going. Everybody in."

It was now that Kaylee and Raven noticed that Tessai had been standing next to a silver car. The girls weren't good with brands so they couldn't tell what kind it was.

"Wow. Nice, Uncles," Kaylee said staring at the car.

"No kidding. I didn't know you guys had style," Raven added.

Kisuke laughed. "Get in the back, girls."

**666**

Tessai shocked the girls with his incredible driving skills. Kaylee was impressed (though her stomach was not) while Raven looked like she was about to be sick.

The girls went from a conscious to an utterly passed out state when the car stopped just outside the town of Kurakara.

"We're walking, aren't we?" Raven asked, her shoulders visibly slouching.

"Yeaup! Come on, you know you like the exercise! Besides it's only midnight," Kisuke grinned.

Both girls groaned and slumped back into the seats. After several minutes of watching Kisuke dance and stuff outside Kaylee's window, the girls regrettably decided to get out of the car.

Kisuke and Tessai agreed that Tessai should be the one to take the rental car back because Tessai was the only one who could run continuously and not pass out.

Kisuke lead the girls through town until 9pm so nothing was open and the small band of people didn't see anyone as they wallked. Kaylee glanced around. There were hardly any street lights on this street, but the moon provided enough light for Kaylee for her to see and read a sign that said "Kurasaki Clinic".

Almost twn years ago, Kaylee had visited Urahara Kisuke. She had come alone because Raven's family had gone on their own mini vacation and Kaylee's family had wanted to go to Hawaii, while she wanter either home or Japan. Her father had chosen Japan. Kaylee had only visited once before so she wasn't too sure about the Urahara Shop, but Kisuke and Tessai did their best to make sure the small (5 or 6 year old) girl had a good time. Towards the end of her visit, Kaylee had been walking around town trying to remember her way back to the shop when a car zoomed past her. She had barely made it to the fence that separated people's yards from the road. The car struck her leg, breaking it on impact. Much to her astonishment (and severe good luck) she had been directly in front of this same clinic. She called out to the house until an orange haired boy came running out. He took one look at her leg then took off calling for his father. 4 and a half pain filled hours later, her leg was in a cast and Kisuke was on his way to pick her up. The guy that had patched her up, Isshin, if she remember right, had made her laugh the entire time. He had the most beautiful wife Kaylee had ever seen. She was by the little girl's side the whole time. Kaylee cried when she found out that same beautiful lady had died.

That sad day had been almost 6 years ago. She had been 9 and she's now 15 now. Raven sat her thing down to stretch her her aching arms out when she noticed Kaylee wasn't next to her anymore. Raven looked around her and found her friend staring up at a Clinic sign.

"Kaylee!" Raven called. "Kaylee!"

The red head didn't move until Raven had shaken her.

Kaylee stuttered. "S-sorry. I was j-jus remebering the last time I was here."

"Oh, yeah. When you came home with that broken leg, right?"

Kaylee only nodded.

"Come on, girls! We're almost there!"

"Coming!" the girls called to Kisuke.

**666**

"FINALLY!" Kaylee screamed. She stormed through the door through the actual 'store' part of the Urahara Shop, and to an empty room in the back. She always ended up in the same room. Kaylee dropped her things by the door jerked a bag open and yanked out her favorite blanket. She got a pillow from another bag and nearly crashed to the ground, already asleep.

**666**

"Girls! Time to wake up!" Kisuke called to them.

Two doors slide open to show two angry, sleepy teenagers ready to kill someone.

"Kisuke! You are so dead!" both girls yelled as Kisuke just waved his fan.

"Now girls you know school's about to start and you'll need all your school things." Kisuke grinned then dodged some pillows the girls threw at him.

"We're going back to bed," Raven said and the doors slammed shut.

"Six in the morning is not a wake up call. Come back in two hours!" Kaylee called from her room.

"First stop, your school uniforms" Kisuke told them as they walked.

"Oh no! Why! Why the horrible misfortune?" Kaylee cried out as she raised both hands up making it more dramatic.

"Hopefully, they might have your size here. So let's see..." Raven pulled Kaylee into the store to try on some uniforms.

"Remember the winter uniforms, too," Kisuke said before he left.

Half an hour later, Raven was done getting all of her uniform things but Kaylee was still having trouble.

"Damn shirts and their buttons!" Kaylee yelled from the changing room. "Go ask the clerk if they have any shirts that will fit me right."

"Will do." Raven went to find someone who worked in the store. She found a man working at the cash register. "Excuse me, but do you have any shirts that will fit my friend? She's kinda..."

"She big chested?" he asked.

"Yes. So do you?"

"Sure. We have another one with the same problem. Let me get you some." The man disappeared somewhere then popped back up to give Raven a pile of shirts.

"Thanks." She went back to Kaylee and gave them to her.

Kaylee burst out of the room. "Finally!"

"They fit?" Raven asked. Kaylee nodded. "Good, let's go pay for them and get back home to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Here, here."

**666**

After a couple of 'wake up calls' from Kisuke, the first day of school had arrived.

"Girls! Time to get up!" Kisuke ran as Kaylee chased him.

"Try not killing Uncle Kisuke. He is the only person we can live with," Raven told Kaylee as she and Kisuke ran past, "That is until we get our own apartments."

"Guess we should get ready for school." Kaylee slowly made it back to her room.

Tessai was holding two bento boxes when the girls finally got their bags together and ran for the door. They each grabbed one, not slowing their pace.

"Have a good day at school, young ones," Tessai waved.

"Thanks, Uncle Tessai!" they yelled back at him, already rounding the corner.

**666**

"What's our class number?" Raven asked as they walked down the hallway.

"It's room 1-3." Kaylee went into a classroom for a second, then came out just as quickly. "I asked the teacher and he told me another four classrooms down on the right."

"Alright, let's get to it." Raven lead the way until they reacher the classroom. "Here we are."

They walked over to the teacher and introduced themselves. The teacher greeted them and told them to wait after the bell so she could introduce them to the class.

"Oh, I hate when teachers do that. Have you be at the front of the class just to tell everyone your stupid name." Kaylee's left eyebrow twitched in anger.

"I guess it's one of the few things teachers can do to students now a days." Raven was looking at the other students, studying them. "Two, now three red heads. You're not going to be alone anymore, Kaylee."

Back in America, Kaylee was the only red head in her grade and that's been for as long as either girl could remember.

Kaylee punched Raven in the arm at the comment. "At least my hair doesn't have three different and bright-as-hell colors."

The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Everyone, shut up! Now, I'd like to introduce the transfer students from America. Cooper Kaylee." Kaylee bowed at her name. "..and Spade Raven." Raven bowed as well. "Can you tell us something about yourselves?"

Kaylee's eyebrow twitched. "I'd rather not, but I have the feeling that if I don't, I'll be screwed for the rest of the year." That comment made most of the students chuckle.

"And you'd be correct. Now tell."

Kaylee heaved a huge sigh for show, then said, "My father was Japanese, but he died when I was 7. My mother is Irish and remarried to an American. I have younger twin brothers who are now 11 from the same dad, so they're Irish-Japanese too. I like many genre's of music and that's all I'm saying. Your turn, Raven, and make it good," Kaylee smiled.

"Bite me. My father's Japanese as well, but my mother is British. I only have one younger brother who is also 11. Um.. love music, and back home, I have two dogs, Rex and Ladybird. That's it for me I guess."

"Ichigo, raise your hand. Spade, you sit behind him. Cooper, you can take the desk on the left of Spade.

"Ichigo... Isn't he the one you told me about? The boy who heard you when you broke your leg?" Raven asked Kaylee as they made their way to their seats.

"Yeah, he's got the same orange hair." Kaylee poked Ichigo in the arm with her pen.

He turned and gave her a scowl. "What?"

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you?"

He was a bit surprised that she knew his last name.

"Ahem. Try talking when it's not in my time, thank you," the teacher told Kaylee and the girl nodded.

Kaylee gave Raven a look and she wrote something down and ripped it softly out of the notebook. Folding it, she then tossed it over Ichigo's shoulder. He read it, wrote on it, and gave it to Raven. Raven read it and nodded over to Kaylee.

**666**

"Yum, suck yummy food. Uncle Tessai really knows how to cook." Raven finished her lunch when she saw Ichigo coming over. "Kaylee, here he comes! Wait, who's the other guy running after him?"

"Now he ran past Ichigo and... is heading towards us." Kaylee smacked her forehead. "Not even a few hours into the first day and we have someone hitting on us."

The guy stopped right in front of them, trying to look 'sexy'. "Hello, ladies. Care for some company?"

"Kami, he's suck a dork," Kaylee said, making Raven giggle.

He zoomed over to Raven doing a one-sided hug. "I don't know what you said, but I'll bet it had to do with my looks-" He was then on the ground with a fist print on the right side of the back of his head and a foot print on the left.

Raven looked to see a dark haired girl glaring holes into him and Ichigo looking annoyed.

Kaylee burst out laughing. "Serves you right, jackass."

"Hi and you are?" Raven asked the dark haired girl.

"Arisawa Tatsuki."

"I'm Asano Keigo," came a strangled voice from the ground.

"Shut it, you!" Tatsuki pounded her foot on Keigo's head.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked the girls.

"Well, I know you because six years ago, I broke my leg in front of your clinic," Kaylee replied.

"There's a lot of people who break their legs at our clinic, Ichigo said lazily.

"Wow. He must not remember then." Raven shook her head and grabbed Kaylee's arm and walked away as Kaylee opened her mouth again.

Keigo get back up and was now harassing Ichigo about 'talking to the new foreign girls'. The bell rang and everyone went back to class. Raven was day dreaming when Kaylee smacked her on the back of the head.

"What the hell, Kaylee?" Raven got up, looking at the empty classroom. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. It's been 5 minutes and all you did was day dream and drool. Now let's go home!" Kaylee walked away while Raven gathered her stuff.

"Hey, after we get our homework done, do you want to go around town?" Raven asked as they went past the Kurosaki clinic.

"Why not? Or we can help out at the shop like Uncle Kisuke asked," Kaylee said, pretending to ponder their options.

"Great!" Raven huffed out, "Now we have ghosts following us."

"How many this time?" Kaylee didn't even want to look back just to count the annoying ghosts.

"4... oh now 5," Raven told her.

"Not as bad as last time." Both girls shivered at the memory. "We really need to learn how to shoo them away."

"Those 20 ghosts about made us go insane! Good thing Kisuke was there to help us out," Raven added with a smile.

"Well, let's hurry so he can do it again." They hurried to the shop with the ghosts following.

"UNCLE KISUKE!" they yelled, getting close to the shop's door.

"Yes?" Kisuke popped in front of them, somehow.

They turned and pointed to the group of followers.

"Can you PLEASE get rid of them?" Raven asked as they got closer.

"Sure, sure. You can go in and do your school work." He waved his fan. The girls passed him and went to their rooms.

"We really need to ask him how he gets rid of them so we can do it." Raven threw her bag by her bed while talking to Kaylee through the thin wall.

"Knowing him, he'll find an excuse to say he can't." Kaylee plopped onto her bed.

"We should gang up on him till he says yes."

"First thing is homework, then we can go ask Uncle Kisuke."

"Then chores," Raven added.

"Yeah, that too. Well, he'll have two less excuses to use on us."

**666**

"PLEASE?" Kaylee squealed at Kisuke.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Raven demanded, thumping her fist against a shelf.

Kaylee and Raven had chased their Uncle Kisuke all over his home and finally cornered him in his shop.

"Because there are more important things to learn than scaring away ghosts."

"Like what?" the girls countered.

"Like things from school!" Kisuke grinned bringing his fan out.

"Oh, please," the girls muttered.

"Master, if you please?"

The door that took you to the back room opened and Tessai appeared there.

"Of course, Tessai. Now if you lovely ladies will excuse me-"

Kisuke took a single step towards Tessai and had Kaylee and Raven in front of him; their arms were folded over their chests, shoulder bumped, and faces determined.

"Now, really, girls-"

"This isn't over, Uncle Kisuke." The girls' voices set and determined at the same time would have broken any other full grown man at the spot, but Urahara Kisuke was not an 'any other man' and was used to receiving this tone from his 'nieces'.

"Hm. You're right. I have a feeling your real adventure is just beginning," Kisuke said, the hat shading his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

It was silent in the shop. Suddenly, little stars appeared next to Kisuke's face as he raised his fan and grinned. He said, "Don't mind me. Just an old man's rambling. Don't you have chores to do?"

"We already did 'em so we could chase you down without getting yelled at. We've already thought that far," Kaylee exclaimed in triumph.

"And our homework, too," Raven said before Kisuke could open his mouth.

"Master-"

"Coming, Tessai. Now, girls, you need to get to bed. You have school tomorrow." With that, Kisuke shuffled past them and to Tessai.

"Rotten Uncle Kisuke," Raven muttered, her eyebrows knitted together and her cheeks puffed out.

"I know! I don't think anyone can get a down right answer out of him."

"Should we try again tomorrow after school?"

Kaylee laughed. "Definitely. After he evaded us today, he must pay!"

Now Raven laughed. "Awesome."

**666**

Kaylee and Raven soon fell into a normal school routine: they got to school, Kaylee made perverted jokes towards Ichigo getting him riled up and all red, they would go to lunch with the other girls, occasionally sitting with the boys. They would then get through the rest of the day and go home to do their homework and chores and go to bed after dinner.

For a month, they were normal high school students.

Yeah right. One day while walking home, a spiritual energy they've never felt before blasted itself through their being, shocking them to the core.

"K-K-Kaylee..." Raven sputtered.

"Let's go!" Kaylee grabbed Raven's arm and tugged her in the direction of the spiritual pressure.

"There!" exclaimed Raven.

The girls rounded the corner. There they nearly tripped over each other, trying to stop.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea," Kaylee breathed. She looked down the sidewalk. "Look! It's chasing Ichigo and a ghost girl!"

Raven pried her eyes off the giant thing and looked at Kaylee's pointing finger. "No way! What's he doing here?"

"Probably going home. Let's-"

Kaylee was going to say "Let's go see if we can help", but before she could finish, a raven haired girl in a black kimono-like outfit slashed through the giant.

"Whoa," the girls whispered from their hiding spot.

**666**

"UNCLE KISUKE!"

Kisuke stuck his head out the door way. "What's the rush?"

"You are not going to believe this!" Raven started to say.

"Well he might. You never know with him."

"Shut up, Kaylee. Just tell..." Raven braced her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"We saw this big.. giant thing with this weird, white mask."

"It was chasing this ghost girl and weirdly enough, a class mate of ours was after them."

Kaylee looked at Raven. "Do you think he could see them too?"

Raven shrugged and continued, "Then this dark, raven haired girl in a black kimono came and-"

"Killed the thing!" Kaylee finished.

Kisuke's hat shadowed his eyes as he listened. "It's probably nothing. Now go do your homework and your chores. Jinta and Ururu are sweeping the front." He left, fanning himself.

"Okay, then. See! I knew he wouldn't believe us," Raven mumbled as Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"I bet you he knows what it was. He always knows things." Kaylee had changed in to a simple outfit of blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

Raven was in a light purple dress with yellow peep-like birds skimming the bottom.

"I thought you got rid of that thing?" Kaylee looked away and started on her work.

That dress has been with her for three years now and at every Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Easter, and fourth of July since then she's tried to get Kaylee to wear it at least once. Kaylee refused to wear it because it was ridiculously stupid looking.

Raven looked down at it. "Whats wrong with it?"

Kaylee only sighed,"Just hear this: if you ever try and get me to wear that thing again, I'll burn the damn thing."

Raven looked at her in horror. "You'll never get this dress!" She ran into her room (which is right next door to Kaylee's)

"I'll get it somehow, someway." Kaylee laughed softly as she imagined it burning.

**666**

Kaylee and Raven were cleaning up in the kitchen after dinner when they felt the strange thing again. They looked at each other and a few minutes later they were on one knee and having a small trouble breathing. After a second, it passed and they were able to get up.

"What the hell was that?" Kaylee asked Raven.

"Don't know, but we're going to find out." They walked towards Kisuke's room and opened it.

He looked up, not the least bit surprised, "Can I help you, girls?"

"Yes, you can," Raven folded her arms.

"And you will," Kaylee went to block the other door, "Tell us what the hell that was."

"Was what?"

"Don't play the dumb card, Kis-Kis. We saw this giant, mask wearin thing, a girl in a black kimono killing it, and this pressure just now," Raven recalled.

Kisuke's eyes could not be seen. The girls knew something was going to happen soon.

"So, Kis-Kis, are you going to tell us or not?" Kaylee asked calmly.

"If I tell you, you're lives will never be normal again," Kisuke warned.

" 'Our lives' have never been 'normal' to begin with," they said, letting Kisuke know they may be ready to take on this knowledge.

"I'll tell you when I return." He got up, but both girls closed in. "I swear to tell you when I get back."

They stared at him then moved out of his way. "We'll hold you to that, Kis-Kis."

"Will you ever lose that nickname for me?"

"No," they said as they walked out of the room.

Tessai walked in. "Sir?"

"I'm going out. Keep an eye on the shop."

Tessai nodded and Kisuke was gone.

**666**

"He better be back soon." Kaylee was sorting all of the good in the store.

"Almost done?" Raven yawned, sitting on a mat.

"Yeah, about 20 more to go," Kaylee answered, "He sure is going to be mad about this."

"Nah. He'll be happy he doesn't have to do it." Raven got up and went into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"Beer," was her answer.

"'Kay. I'll see if he has any." Raven raided the refrigerator. She found what she was looking for. "He didn't have the alcoholic version, but he was obviously thinking about you at some point. That or Tessai was. He had Root Beer."

"Exactly what I wanted."

They found a spot to sit and waited for Kisuke to return.

**666**

"Tessai!" a cherry voice called. Kisuke opened the front door to the shop.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ms. Kuchiki here is in need of a gigai. Take her to the back, will you? Come in, Rukia, come in." Kisuke stood aside and a girl with raven hair and a white robe thing stepped up.

"You!" The girls jumped up and pointed at her.

"Me?" she pointed at herself, confused.

"You were the one that killed that giant thing with the mask earlier," Kaylee started.

"That was chasing that ghost girl and Ichigo," Raven finished and looked sideways at Kaylee, who had read her mind. "Oh, Kis-Kis.."

"Time to anny up," Kaylee finished for her.

"Ms. Kuchiki, meet my girls, Raven and Kaylee."

"You have kids?" Rukia screeched.

"Oh no. I mean they stat with me sometimes. They're from America," he turned to said transfers, "And Rukia is a Soul Reaper."

"What?"

"Hold on, girls."

They opened their mouths to yell but then saw Tessai wave Kisuke and Rukia into the back.

"What the hell?" Kaylee and Raven yelled.

"Listen. Kaylee. Raven." The seriousness in Kisuke's voice stopped the girls cold, their anger instantly deflating. "I will explain it all after Rukia's taken care of."

Kaylee nodded. Raven's voice was barely above a whisper, "Okay..."

Then he disappeared.

The multicolored haired girls were silent. Their eyes moved towards each other until they locked.

"Scary," they muttered.

Raven sat on the steps of the front of the shop while Kaylee laid on the floor, both still in their uniforms. They stayed silent while waiting for Kisuke.

**666**

After getting Rukia into her gigai, Tessai and Kisuke set up a room for her. Kisuke left Tessai to care for Rukia and went to the front of the shop where he felt Kaylee and Raven's spiritual energies. They radiated in waves throughout the building. If Kisuke and Tessai hadn't been so strong themselves, the girls' spiritual energy probably would have crushed them.

"They must be asleep," Kisuke mused, "They just can't control it once their minds wander or they're asleep."

He proved himself right when he stepped into the shop. Raven had moved to lean against the door frame, her lead lolling to the side. Kaylee had curled herself into a ball in the middle of the floor, her legs up to her chest and her arms under her head.

Kisuke chuckled to himself. He debated whether or not to wake them up; he knew that they would most likely never forgive him if he waited until tomorrow, but it looked like they needed the sleep. Urahara decided to go ahead and wake them up. He didn't feel like cleaning up his own blood.

Kisuke knelt down beside Kaylee and began shaking her shoulder. "Kaylee. Kaylee."

"Go'way," the girl muttered.

"Alright. Then I guess you don't wanna know the truth-"

In an instant, both girls were right in front of Kisuke, only inches between them. "Spill, Kisuke."

He cocked his hat forward and smiled. "Alright then."

Kisuke led the girls to his sitting room. All it had in it was a round table and a cabinet.

"Wow. I've been passing through this room so fast, I never noticed how bare it is," Raven said, glancing around.

Kaylee sat down on a cushion. "I know. You're room are so weird, Uncle Kisuke."

"Tessai, how 'bout some tea?"

"Right away, sir," came the big guy's voice.

"Right. Now first off, there's a place called Soul Society. It's parallel with our world, the world of the living. If one gets destroyed, they both do. The sould that have been chasing you go there when they pass on, some on their own, some with the help of a Soul Reaper's Konsou. If said souls have an incredible amount of spiritual energy, they most likely become Soul Reapers. Rukia is a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers also go by Death Gods or Shinagami's. It's the Soul Reapers job to protect the souls of both worlds. Any questions so far?"

Raven raised her hand.

"Let's see..." Kisuke looked around, pretending to look for questioners. "Yes, Raven."

She rolled her eyes. "So what does the Konsou do exactly and what was that giant thing with the mask?"

"The Konsou literally purifies the soul and sends it on to the Soul Society, where it will end up in one of eighty districts. The higher the number, the more dangers that lie within in."

The door opened. Tessai set the tea things on the table and sat as well.

"Thank you, Tessai. The thing you saw is called a Hallow. Hallow are souls that haven't passed on once they've died and stay here in the world of the living for too long. Usually, when a soul is stuck here, they can't handle it when an enemy forgets them or a loved one moves on. This despair and anger eats away at them until they turn themselves into Hallow, or they're literally eaten and turned. When a soul transforms into a Hallow, they gain supernatural powers. They use there powers to devour the souls of those closest to them, then anyone else they can find."

"That's messed up," Kaylee said, "Why are they like that?"

"It's just the way it goes." Kisuke opened his fan. "When a Soul Reaper kills a Hallow, they're swords, or Zanpakto, purifies the sins of that soul and gets the same result as a Konsou. If the soul had commited a serious crime, let's say murder, then when the Soul Reaper killed the Hallow powers of that soul, said soul will go to the underworld instead of Soul Society. I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out like this, but then again it would have been a waste of your spiritual energy. So I guess I gave to make do."

"Make do with what exactly?" Kaylee asked.

"Follow me." The grin appeared again.

Kaylee groaned as she wanted her Uncle Kisuke get up and leave. "I hate when he does that."

"What? Ignores your question or gives you this giant speech about something serious then gives you that damned grin?"

"Both."

He opened a hatch in the floor. A ladder was set against one side. They looked at him weirdly, but he just waved his fan down. Going down the ladder took a bit, but when they reached the end, the girls found the long trip was well worth it.

It was a huge basement, made to look like an outdoor environment complete with a blue sky and small mountainous hills and boulders splayed everywhere.

"Wow... who knew we had a basement," Kaylee mused, looking around, "And one that has it's own environment."

Raven bent down and knocked one of the rocks. "They're real.."

Kaylee looked back at Kisuke. "So you going to answer my question? Or will I have to beat it out of you?"

"Um, Kaylee, what is he doing?" Raven asked her, watching as Kisuke brought out a sword from his cane.

"He's not going to swing at us," Kaylee waved it off.

"You sure? He looks a bit serious." Raven came to stand next to Kaylee. "Hey, Uncle Kisuke, what are y- AHH!"

The girls jumped backwards, trying to avoid the blade he swung at them.

"Okay, I stand corrected." Kaylee then rolled behind a boulder. "What the hell, Kis-Kis?"

Kisuke was in front of Raven and he lunged at her. She moved away, but he still nicked her in the arm. Kaylee heard Raven scream and went running towards her. When she got there, the only thing she saw was a small puddle of blood. She heard the swish of a blade cutting the air and tuck 'n' rolled 20 feet forward before jumping behind another rock.

"If you don't stop me, I'll just keep hurting you and maybe your brothers too..." Kisuke's voice rang out.

"You put a finger on our brothers and you'll regret it!" both girls yelled.

"Raven, where are you?" Kaylee moved to peek around her boulder and found Raven leaning against another one with her hand over her bleeding arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Raven walked over to Kaylee. "He just poofed in front of me and cut me. At least I was able to dodge it a bit, or I would have lost an arm- Kaylee, look out!"

Kaylee heard the swishing sound again, then a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Kisuke tsked at her slow movements.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing?" Tears pricked at Raven's eyes as she tried to hold Kaylee up.

Kaylee's vision faded in and out from the pain. She saw Raven crying and trying to pull her away from Kisuke. She turned her head slightly. Kisuke raised his sword and jabbed at Raven, getting her in the gut.

Kaylee's vision cleared and she saw red. She stood tall, put her palm out and said, "Hado, Number 54! Haien!"

Kisuke jumped away from the purple mass hurdling towards him. "Good. Her powers are coming to the surface."

Kaylee dropped to the ground, suddenly spent of her energy, and blacked out. Raven pulled her shirt away from her wound. She looked down at Kaylee.

Raven dropped to her knees, grimacing when the impact jarred her wound, and shook Kaylee. "Kaylee! Kaylee! What did you do to her?" Raven stood up, shakily facing him.

"I'm trying to help the two of you."

"Bullshit!" She held out her palm, same as Kaylee had done, and said, "Bakudo, Number 63! Sajo Sabaku!"

Golden ropes wound themselves around Kisuke, holding his arms at his side. Raven chuckled at her success then blacked out. She landed in a ball next to Kaylee.

Kisuke smiled a very small smile at the girls. Even without knowing exactly what they were doing, they had done an amazing job, considering how he started it. He struggled against the binding for a second, then it broke. "Tessai."

"Sir!" Tessai picked the girls up and somehow made it back up the ladder and tucked them into bed. While they slept, he healed their wounds.

Kisuke followed slowly, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**12345678901234567890**

**Ok, how bad was it? I know I didn't get Tessai right, but honestly, I don't really like him so I never paid any attention to him. R+R people!**

**Kaylee - Wow, we got our asses kicked.**

**Raven - No kidding. Why'd you have to write it like that, Aaden K?"**

**Aaden K - I'm sorry, alright? Jeez. Not totally just my fault. MICEY!**

**Micey - Sorry, I gave her the idea. *hides behind Kaylee* Aaden just wrote it on the page.**

**Kaylee - *steps away* Oh no, you're not hiding behind me!**

**Aaden K - *grins evilly at Micey***

**Micey - Why are you looking at me like that? (Aaden ran at Micey who turned and ran away) Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it!**

**(1) = Yes, that is from 'Kim Possible'. She calls her twin dweeb brothers "Tweebs". I cannot take credit for that one. 'Thweebs' is my made up word from 'tweebs' meaning three dweebs. It's the same thing, just add one.**

**(2) = In case you didn't get it, Raven's going from English to Japanese. It's supposed to only have the first part underlined**


	2. Chapter 2

**!~!~~!**

**!~!**

**Remember::: Speaking English = "XXXXxxxxXXXX"**

**... and the rest is Japanese.**

**Alright, so in the last chapter, we have introduced Kaylee Cooper and Raven Spade. We followed them as they traveled to Karakura Town, where they live with their "Uncle" Kisuke Urahara. They had won a 3 year Transfer from their school. When they reach the airport, we find that Kisuke is an actual civilized person around our girls. ... Did I really just say "Kisuke" and "civilized" in the same sentence? OHMYGOD! ... Wow. Never thought that was possible without the word "isn't" between them.. Ok anyway, back to the recap. So Kisuke is... *choke* civilized around our girls, and Tessai is a ... *ahem* good driver... Kaylee and Raven saw their first Hallow when they chased it's spiritual pressure and chased it to see Rukia Kuchiki killing it before it attacked Ichigo Kurosaki and a ghost girl. Later, the girls finally got an explanation but only after they cornered Kisuke. He took them to the basement, where through pure will power, they used Kido (them using Kido gets explained in this chapter).**

**KAYLEE has been changed to CAYLEE. Same word and pronunciation, just a different first letter. It'll probably bounce back and forth, so just be aware it's the same person. Leave me a review for which one you like best to make it permanent.**

**Caylee - Dude, that really hurt... Why the hell did you make Kis-Kis so damned mean in that fight?**

**Aaden K - That was not mean. Not as mean as I've seen him be. That was actually very nice compared to what he could do.**

**Micey - Why do you call him 'Kis-Kis'?**

**Raven - That's our nickname for him. Usually we use it when we're annoyed at him.**

**Micey - Dare I ask if there's a name you use when you're down right pissed off at him?**

**Caylee - Not that I can think of for the moment. You, Rave?**

**Raven - Not really... Maybe we can come up with one while Aaden K and Micey's writing this chapter.**

**Aaden K - Oh! Speaking of this chapter, let's get on with it.**

**Raven - Yay! Finally! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!**

**1234568901234567890**

Something kept poking Raven in the face, so she slapped at it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jinta told her. She slapped at him again.

He grinned and laughed, getting a bucket of cold water and tossing it on her.

Raven gasped and sat up only to fall back in her bed from the pain in her gut. "Oh, if I wasn't in so much pain i would have chased you and killed you, you little runt!" Raven rolled out of her wet bed trying to get up.

"Oh, good, you're up." Ururu came by saying to her, "Caylee's in the kiction eating breakfast."

"Thanks for telling me, Ururu." Raven slowly changed her cloths and made her way to the kiction, "Hey, Caylee."

"Hey. If I ever find Kisuke i'm going to kill him." Caylee did a one-handed choking treat in the air.

Raven nodded at Caylee's promise of hurt, "How's your shoulder doing?" Raven asked as she got a bowl down for cereal, "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! Hey, Caylee...can you help me get the box down?"

"It's okay when I'm not moving that arm or area," she reached up for the box with her good arm.

When they started eating Jinta and Ururu came in to eat then Tessai came in after a minute to eat. Lastly was Kisuke.

"Good-"

"HI-YA!"

Caylee lunged at Kisuke, sending both of them into the next room. The other four continued what they were doing, ignoring Kisuke's cries for help.

"Jinta, Ururu, the front of the shop needs swept today," Tessai told them.

"Hey, why do you guys always disappear when Caylee and I show up?"

"The boss always gives us these super top secret jobs to do," Jinta said.

"We're not allowed to talk about it," Ururu said in her quite tone.

"Shut up!" Jinta gave Ururu a knukle sandwitch.

"But you said it first!" Ururu cried back at him. Tessai grabbed both and lifted them by the backs of their shirts.

After a minute of hanging he let them down. Caylee came back in with a triumphant grin and dusting her hands off while her shoulder bled.

"Um, Caylee your shoulder is bleeding," Raven told her and she looked down at it and shrugged.

Caylee sat down and Tessai was there with a first aid box cleaning Caylee's wound again. Kisuke walked in bruised and bleeding. His fan broken. His outfit; torn and ripped. His hat, amazingly, the only thing not ruined.

"You and that damned hat, I swear." Caylee fumed.

"If we rest some more we can get to school by lunch time," Raven said as Caylee looked at her, "What? I haven't missed a school day yet and I don't plan too."

"Um, Raven, we've already missed a day of school trying to recover from our wounds," Caylee said and watched as Raven's face change to horror.

"What!" Raven got up and went to her room. "Then we better get to school."

"Wha-" Raven looked at her,"Fine, I'll go, but it'll be your fault when you bleed all over school!" Caylee got up and went to change.

"At least my wounds haven't reopened up yet like yours!" Raven yelled back at Caylee.

**666**

Entering the classroom they bowed and apologized for being late.

"Just take your seats and get the notes from one of your classmates, " the teacher told us and we bowed again.

Raven clenched her stomach, "Damnit. I don't get why he had to stab me in the gut." they sat down with a small groan.

"Ha, ha. Sucks to be you." Caylee then poked Raven in the arm.

"Be glad you were several inches away from that cut."

"Oh, sorry."

6**66**

"Where were you yesterday?" Orihime asked as we went to the lunch area.

"Oh, we had something that needed done and it took all day to do," Caylee told her.

"What was it that you had to do?" Tatsaki asked.

"Um...it was..."

Who's that over there?" Raven asked pointing toward the dark haired new student.

"Thanks for the save." Caylee whispered to Raven, who nodded.

"Oh, that's Kucki Rukia. She's the new transfer just like you guys were." Orihime ran over to Rukia and dragged her over, "Rukia, this is Cooper Caylee and Spade Raven."

They shook hands and a warning look from Rukia told them to act as if this was the first time they ever saw each other. Living with Kisuke with weird shit going on had thought them several things, and one would be knowing when to play along.

"Well, hello, Rukia." Caylee then turned to Orihime, "Do you think we can get the notes and homework that we missed yesterday?"

"Sure. I can give them to you after school." Orihime nodded and everyone started to eat their lunch or play around.

**666**

"Hey, Uryuu! Raven ran up to the raven haired boy.

"What is it now, Spade?" he asked sighing out.

She did a one-sided hug. "Nothing, just saying hi. That okay with you?"

All he did was sigh and continued reading.

"Oh, come one, Ichigo! You know you want to look at them." Caylee's voice rang out from the other side of the classroom.

"No, I do not! Hey! Stop!"

Raven watched as Caylee showed Ichigo pictures of big-chested girls in swimsuits and him trying to get away from them.

"Oh, fine! But I will get you one of these days," she grumbled. She walked over to Raven. "Hey, how you two doing?" Caylee put her elbow on Uryuu's head and leaned against him.

"Nothin' much. Just talking."

Uryuu pushed his glasses back as his eyebrow twitched. "Can you, please, get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Caylee moved to stand by Raven. "So, you two going out?"

"WHAT!"His face turned red with small sweat drops and his glasses fogged up.

"Now what would give you that idea, Caylee?" Raven feigned innocence. Caylee knew Raven was silently reacting the same as Uryuu.

"Don't know. Just thought you two were. Maybe it was you telling me that you like him," Caylee grinned.

"Jerk." Raven glared at her as she went to her seat. "Well, see you tomorrow then.." Raven waved to Uryuu and took her seat.

"Aw come on. Why don't you just ask him out?" Caylee asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Liar."

"It's true."

"Denial."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Cooper! Spade! Stop talking!"

"Sorry," the girls said in unison.

"Epic fail," Caylee whispered to her friend.

"Shut up."

"Would you two shut up?" Ichigo harshly whispered.

"Sorry," they whispered back.

"Alright, you two!" the teacher yelled.

"Sorry!" This put the class into giggles.

Kaylee wrote a note with the word "Disclaimer" and gave it to Raven.

Her eye twitched. "I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not," Caylee said, quickly changing her tactics.

"Are too." Silence. "Damnit, Caylee!" Raven yelled out and everyone turned to look at her.

Ichigo turned, fuming. "Goddamnit, shut up!"

"No!" Caylee flipped open her picture book and shoved it in his face.

"Spade! Cooper! Kurosaki! Out in the hall!" the teacher exclaimed as she threw a piece of chalk at each of their heads.

They muttered "Sorry" going by the teacher, hearing giggles from the class. Caylee stood in the middle with Ichigo on her right and Raven on her left. She pulls out a pocket sized picture book (the same one as the one in the classroom a few seconds ago) and starts flipping through it. Raven glanced over and snickers. Ichigo looks only at the cover title. Strawberry's Pictures. He gets curious and leans over to see.

He draws back angrily and points an accusing finger at the two. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kaylee blinked innocently at him. She was about to answer him, but Uryuu came out. "You can come back in now," was all he said before he retreated quickly.

"Ask him," Kaylee pushed Raven softly towards the boy with the dark hair and glasses.

"I will not," she sternly replied.

"Fine. I will." Caylee advanced him from behind, raised a hand to poke his shoulder, but then Raven grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back.

"No." Raven allowed Caylee to regain her footing, but still held on firm. "I'll ask, but not now."

"FINALLY!" Caylee whirled around to face Raven. "But if you don't, I'll tell him. Face to face. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

**666**

Jinta and Ururu were sweeping the front when the girls came home.

"Let us guess, Uncle Kisuke's not home yet?" Raven asked.

"No, but he'll be back in a couple of hours." Ururu softly told them.

"Alright. Well I'm going to finish my homework." she walked away only to run into Tessai, "Oh, sorry, Uncle Tessai."

"Nothing to worry about, Raven. Kisuke wants the two of you in the basement after dinner." he said then left.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

"Uncle Kisuke! We're here!" Caylee yelled out.

They were suddenly hit in the head. Turning around to scream at Kisuke they stopped and found their bodies face down on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to us!" Kaylee was then raging up a storm while Raven calmly looked at herself and noticed the chains connecting them.

After ten seconds of raging Kaylee was on her hands and knees trying to breath, "Why..isit...hard...to..breath?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Raven was also having trouble breathing but held up the chain for Kisuke to see, "What's...this?"

"It's called the Chain of Fate."

"SHIIiiiit..." Kaylee started yelling but it turned into a breathless whisper.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you," Kisuke sang at the redhead.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it from you!" Kaylee moaned and fell backwards. She sighed in relief when her head just barely missed a boulder.

"You ok?" Raven asked. she was doubled over looking down at her and panting slightly.

"I am now. I fell great." suddenly, Kaylee did that action movie move where she swung her legs and like jumped off the ground so she was standing again, "What gives?" asking Kisuke.

"Already used to breathing? Well, well. You two are stronger than I thought. Tessai, let's begin."

"Yes, sir!"

Tessai handed the girls a mounds of padded white things.

"Uh..."

"Put them on. It's protection gear."

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that we're insanely going to need them?" Kaylee whispered to Raven.

"I know, me too. I don't think-AHH!" Raven was interrupted by Ururu swinging at her. She jumped out of the way just in time, "Didn't we have this done to us before with Kisuke?"

"Yes we did. WHOA!" Kaylee jumped back too. She landed on top of a boulder and watched Raven run from Ururu.

Raven vaguely wondered if she would die tonight as she ran. Her breathing was ragged and only pure and utter terror kept her limbs moving. She knew from experience that the dark haired girl behind her was a helva lot stronger than she looked. She put the padding on while she ran.

"You can't run forever, Raven. You're going to have to do something about her!" Kisuke called to the tricolor haired girl as she ran past.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? KNITTING A SWEATER?" Raven screamed at him in rage.

"Ooo! I want one to match my hat, please."

Raven yelled-groaned-exasperated at him.

Kaylee ran over to Kisuke, "Dude, what the hell?"

"You'll see. Ururu, you've got Kaylee too!"

Kaylee blinked and suddenly had Ururu in her face. Now, Ururu chased Kaylee.

Kaylee ran towards Raven. When she reached her, she grabbed Raven's shirt and dragged her along.

"Ok, have you figured out the point of this? Cause I know there is one, but I just can't think right now." Kaylee said.

"Actually, I think I have. How's your breathing?"

Kaylee raised an eyebrow before replying with, "Good, now that you mention it. I don't really feel out of breath anymore."

"I knew it. Speed and endurance!" Raven said as she dodged Ururu's left hook, "Put that stuff on. You might need it."

"Fine, but we have to double back."

Caylee and Raven jumped to the opposite sides of Ururu, then away from her, turning to run in the opposite direction. As they ran past, Caylee grabbed the head pieces and Raven grabbed the gloves. They quickly put them on.

"Alright, now watch this," Raven told Caylee.

"You know, usually it's the other way around."

Raven chuckled. It was true; Caylee was usually the one saying "Watch me do something stupid and could possibly kill me", but Raven did have her moments.

Caylee ducked behind a rock and sat down, watching.

Raven stood in a fighting stance, fists held up. Now, Raven's never been one for violence or fighting, but if she was right, she wouldn't even have to land a direct hit. She waited for Ururu and the small girl didn't disappoint. Ururu charged at Raven full speed.

_Ready... ready... NOW_! Raven swung her head to the side, missing Ururu's fist, and started swinging her own punches. She aimed for Ururu's head and never actually connected with anything, but she felt her knuckle graze Ururu's cheek. She was about to swing again, when Caylee jumped between them. She dodged Ururu's first to fifth attacks before striking with her own. She punched, high kicked, and did some other moves. Like Raven, she never landed a solid blow, but her heel scraped Ururu's forehead as the smaller girl ducked.

Ururu's eyes suddenly became glazed when a drop of blood drop into her eye. She started pulling some heavy duty swings and almost pounded Caylee and Raven into the ground. Kisuke appeared, holding Ururu back with his cane.

"You two did good. That was great, Ururu."

"Thank you, sir. I try," the girl said, suddenly her shy and timid self again.

"And you were right, Raven. This test was about speed and endurance. I'm proud you figured that out."

"Why else would you have us being chased?" Raven scoffed, but grinned in obvious pride.

"Good job, Ray." Caylee clapped her friend on the back. Raven's grin widened.

"You see, the first test was about getting your spirit energy back. Once you were connected to the Chain of Fate, you were like every other soul. You had no powers at all."

"Wait, you said 'back'; doesn't that mean that as humans, we lost our powers for a time?" Raven asked.

"You lost them when you gained the Chain."

"Oh."

"So we got them back, with the added bonus or regaining the ability to breathe normally and regaining speed," Caylee threw in.

"Exactly," Kisuke said, flipping his fan open, "Now for the second test. This will be particularly painful for us four to watch-"

"Speak for yourselves," Jinta said, surprising Caylee and Raven with his sudden appearance.

"-because of our connection with you two, but it must be done."

Raven and Caylee gave each other a sideways glance. Raven asked, "What must be done?"

As his answer, Kisuke snapped his fan closed. Suddenly, there was Tessai standing only a few feet away with a hammer the size of Ururu. He swung it and down onto the girls' Chains and the peices under the hammer shattered.

"You now have only limited time. You must come out of the holes as Soul Reapers or turn into Hallows."

The seriousness in Kisuke's voice made the girls listen intently.

"Wait..." Caylee looked around. "What holes?"

"Those holes."

Once again, Tessai suddenly appeared, this time behind Caylee and Raven. He shoved them apart and when they stopped, the ground below them crumbled.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

**666**

Raven woke up some time later. Her arms had been bound behind her back and she had been faced down - which explained why she tasted dirt.

"This sucks.." she muttered. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to get up.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Mr. Kisuke, the one's awake," she heard Jinta call.

"My name is Raven, you midget of a jerk!"

Jinta laughed.

"Ahoy, down there! Are you alright?" Kisuke called down slowly, as if talking to a 4 year old.

"Define 'alright'," Raven called back.

"You're ok, then." Kisuke disappeared from the top of Raven's hole. She heard him calling to someone else.

"KISUKE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? D-E-A-D! DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

"Caylee's awake," Raven mused out loud. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Kaylee sat crossed legged at the bottom of her hole, fuming rather loudly.

"That damned Kisuke.."

A rattling noise made her look around. She gasped when she saw the chain links grow mouths and started chewing through the others.

Caylle cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "What the.,..?"

Her head jerked up when she heard Raven scream.

"The hell?"

All of a sudden, Caylee was in pain. Intense pain that completely filled and took over her body. She hurt so bad she couldn't even make a single sound. Caylee fell backwards, her red hair fanning out around her, trying to will the pain to go away.

What felt like hours passed and the pain finally stopped. The Chain stopped, two. Caylee panted. She dripped with sweat, even though now it felt as if it had never happened.

Raven had no idea how long she had been down in that hole. It felt like days or even weeks, and could have been only hours. She had gone through 3 of those pain filled moments so far.

"Oh and I forgot to mention at the first encroachment; you only have 72 hours from the begining. You're down to 57 hours."

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"How are you holding up?" Kisuke asked.

"Go the hell away!" Raven yelled at him. "Why are you putting us through this, Kisuke?"

"You'll find out soon enough." That was all he said, which irritated her to no end.

"HEY BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE CHAINS?" Kaylee yelled at him.

"Like I said, you have a limit before you have to choose to either become a Hollow or a Soul Reaper," Kisuke replied. "By the way, the last few chains are going to be the hardest to deal with."

Both girls looked at their Chains and counted, ending up at 5 links left.

They were about to say something when their chains went into chaos. Four chains left, then two, one, and finally none. The base fell away until there was just a hole in their chests and seconds later this white liquid bursts around their faces.

Kisuke stood watching and hearing their pain-filled screams run through him. He had been correct about this being hard for the four to watch, but it was going to end soon.

Excruciating pain radiated and filled the girls. Just when they thought they would surely die from it, it ended.

"Raven," a voice called, "Raven, can you hear me?"

"What?"

Raven opened her eyes and gasped. She was laying down on something incredibly hard, looking up at some kind of tree.

"Can you hear me, Raven?"

Raven sat up and shook her head, making her multicolored hair hang in her face.

"Raven."

The girl finally looked up. In front of her, the thing she was sitting on ended in a point. Beyond that it was just a vast empty space of various colors.

"Whoa.." she breathed. Raven looked to her right. Giant spike coming out of what could have been a wall widened her eyes. Some spikes ended abruptly short, while other went on for meters.

"Raven."

Raven twisted around so fast, she fell onto her stomach.

"Finally. I was getting impatient."

"W-who are y-you?"

It was a female; Raven could tell at least that much. Her hair seemed like smoke, not laying down like normal hair, but kind of floating over her shoulders. Her body had no shape; she had what should have been shoulders, then the rest coiled downward like backwards smoke. Both her hair and her 'body' were black.

She smiled. "So you can hear me. My name is..."

"I'm sorry. What?"

The smoke woman sighed in disappointment. "But you still can't hear my name. That's too bad."

Raven started to reply, but a suddengust of wind shut her up. She coughed and sputtered.

She was suffocating.

Caylee's eyes flew open. She looked around.

"Holy sh-"

"I would prefer you not to use profanities here, Caylee."

Caylee's gaze shifted to a figure floating in front of her. She wore a silver kimono with a black obi. The edge of the kimono - the part that wraps around the neck like a collar and goes all the way to the end of the kimono - was white. She had fiery redish orange hair pulled back in a very long ponytail. Caylee gasped when she realized the hair moved like actual fire. Her eyes were a solid brown.

"Are you going to sit there and gape? You should know that you really don't have time to fool around," the kimono woman said. "If you think I'm scary, you should try looking down."

So Caylee did. And she screeched in shock.

"Oh that's right. You're not very fond of heights, are you? How could I have forgotten?"

Caylee stood frozen like a high schooler who just found out they were floating (on seemingly solid sky) over 45 miles above a city. "Forgotten?" she was surprised her voice came out as even as it did. "What do you mean forgotten?"

"Oh, never mind. I don't want to explain yet. Anyway, you're running out of time."

"Wha-?"

Caylee's question turned into a scream when she began fallilng.

The city below her disappeared away before she hit it - she silently thanked whatever gods were in control of that one - and she fell into a river as hot as fire and as red as fresh blood.

**666**

"Whoa. What's going on down there?" Jinta asked no one in particular.

"Those girls sure are odd," Urahara said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Hollow mask is being formed before their bodies."

Suddenly, Jinta and Ururu were tackled behind a large builder as a blinding light and powerful spirit energies blasted from the holes.

With a loud boom, they landed meters away from Urahara Kisuke.

Dust and dirt and rock flew everywhere, then the energies pulsed, driving it all away.

"So how are you feeling...

"Caylee?

"Raven?"

**12345678901234567890**

**Aaden K - OMFG! This damned thing - for some reason - took FOREVER to type up.**

**Micey - IT"S FINALLY DONE! Now onto chappy 3!**

**Aaden K - But we just got done with this one! T_T**

**Micey - Yes i know...but our readers want more! SO..we give it to them!**

**Aaden K - ... OK. Fine. But a small break first? PPPPPLLLLLZZZZ? At least until tomorrow?**

**Micey - ... ... okay! ;) We'll take a break for now.**

**Raven - ... But you dont even have readers on alert yet? So how do you know if you have any readers?**

**Micey - ...damn... *hangs head in disappointment***

**Caylee - The last time they checked, it was at like... 13... or something. So they have a few. *gives pathetic thumbs up to Micey and Aaden K***

**Aaden K/Micey - *dark clouds hang over in dispair***

**Aaden K - Well, if you are actually reading this, we'll have chapter 3 up soon. After that, we'll be going by episode so the chapter title's will change from "Chapter " to "Episode " so you know where we are. Right now, it's not even on Episode 1. This is before the series even starts.**

**Micey - So please read and review! Or we'll go to Soul Society and sick Kenpatchi and Yachiru on you!**

**Aaden K/Caylee/Raven - Dude, you need sleep.**

**Micey - *crashes around the place in sleep deprived mood* I do not need sleep! *suddenly falls to the ground - out***

**Aaden K/Caylee/Raven - *looks at the person that was behind Micey and sees a bat in he's hand***

**Aaden K - Was that nesscary?**

**Unknown Person - Yes it was...I have to keep an eye on her...**

**Caylee - And who da fuck are you?**

**Unknown Person - You'll find out later. I don't come in until near the end.**

**Raven - End of which section of the series?**

**UnkPers - You'll see.**

**Aaden K/Caylee/Raven - WHAT? OH COME ON!**

**UnkPers - Bye! *poof!***

**Caylee - Damn. He's gone.**

**Raven - Well isn't that a good thing? We're supposed to be taking a break so we can write the next chapter.**

**Aaden K - But he hit Micey! With a damned baseball bat!**

**Raven - She'll be fine. See? She's still breathing.**

**Caylee - I never thought you could be so heartless, Ray.**

**Raven - What? I can't help it if my mind is stuck on that guy. He was so kawaii!**

**Caylee - *reaches over and smacks Raven on the back of the head* Can we end this please?**

**Aaden K - My pleasure. Read and review people. Read and review. PEACE, MY BITCHES! MUHAHHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Micey - Alright peoples! Chappie 3 is up! Hope you guys are likin' the story cuz we like writing it. From now on we're goin' by the episodes. So if you find something that is wrong pleaze tell us so we can fix it and have the story as what it's suppose to be.**

**Wow, I'm wiped. Never knew writing could take so much from you. What do you think Aaden K? You get tired from writing?**

**Aaden K - I'm getting tired of getting Writer's Block**

**Micey - Yeah those suck...maybe we should find and kill the bastard for inventing it.**

**Aaden K - That will be kind of hard.. I bet they died like... ever ago...**

**Micey - ...damn...wellllll, I guess we should go on with the story..**

**Aaden K - Ok Recap! Last time, Kis-Kis pulled Caylee and Raven into the basement and there tried to pull out their spiritual powers. During their time in the Grand Canyons of all holes in the dirt, our girls were finally able to communicate with the _Zanpakutō_. What are the swords' names? Don't know yet. Find out in this chapter. Maybe. Haven't quite decided yet.. hm...**

**Micey - We're going to try to upload pictures of the masks so you can have an actual visual. We'll let you know when that'll be posted and give ya the link. And yes they do in fact find out the _Zanpakutō_ names in this chappy.**

**Aaden K - Damn. I was hoping to leave them in suspense.**

**Micey - *puts hand on Aaden K's shoulder* Better luck next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

12345678901234567890

Before Kisuke stood two Soul Reapers with different Hallow masks. One mask had silver streaks going from the left cheek in a point and growing as it moved cockeyed to the edge of the mask; on the right, the silver came around the eye and swirled up, to the right some more, and swirled down; it had black dots for eyes and a clump of silver to outline them.

The other mask had carved dagger-like aqua lines that came down on the right in a straight line stopping just above the eye. A curvy line came diagonal from the middle of the straight one and curved around the eye to stop in a point. On the top left was a fancy looking Y. Under the left eye was a curvy slash with a talon-like shape on top going from it in the middle. At the bottom there were two lines going down the chin like a go-tee thing.

When Kisuke looked harder at the two he also noticed that they gained back their natural hair color and that their hair was also longer. About half-a-foot he guessed. He also looked generally confused. Usually, when someone went through something like that, they weren't able to move or hold their own weight.

"Well this will be interesting," Kisuke muttered to himself, tugging at his hat. He silently watched as the beings in front of him faced each other. He jumped slightly out of shock when they both brought their right arms up and punched the opposite mask. The masks cracked and several pieces fell from each mask.

Kisuke took a chance. "Girls?"

They ignored him. The one with the silver mask lifted it's hands up and the mask broke apart when it was pulled off. There stood Caylee smirking. The aqua mask was only slipped over to the right just above the eye and Raven's face came into view.

"Hey, Raven, your hair is back to being brown." Caylee smiled and laughed somewhat when Raven started to freak out.

Raven huffed an angry sigh and looked at Caylee. "You have no more black."

Caylee looked at a strand of her hair. "Ah great."

"Girls?" Kisuke asked them once again.

"What the hell are we? And what are we wearing?" Raven asked Caylee as the both of them ignored Kisuke some more.

"I think we're that Soul Reaper thing, like Rukia was. That or Hallows..." Caylee looked down at herself. "I think we're more of the Soul Reaper thing.."

"Correct on that one, my dear Caylee," Kisuke called loudly, walking towards them.

"Take one more step towards us and you'll have this stick up your ass!" Caylee showed him the hilt of a sword. It had red ribbon wrapped around it that tied off then flew freely. The free part of the ribbon was about a foot long. She held another in her other hand. This hilt, too, had the red ribbon, but it hung about three feet.

"It's not a stick. It's the hilt of a sword," Kisuke informed her. That's when he noticed that Raven's Soul Reaper kimono looked just like every other Soul Reaper's, but Caylee's had a white obi with a thin black ribbon wrapped around the obi just below the middle. "Now the last test starts. You have to knock my hat off. There's no time limit-"

"Wait a second. There's no time limit for this one?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Caylee screeched.

"Yep. There's no time limit and all you have to do is survive and knock my hat off." Kisuke pulled the brim of he green and white striped hat down for emphasis.

"Can it, you evil prick."

Raven raised Caylee's hand and made her sprawl out her fingers, then she held up both of her in the same way. "I bet we can do it in 15. Forget the no limit crap."

"Well.. alright then.." Kisuke gripped his cane in his left hand and pulled on the handle with his right. A small and thin sword came out of it.

"Oh fuck," the girls said in unison.

Kisuke attacked them as soon as the words left their mouths.

"Oh my fucking god, Kisuke, I'm going to kill your ass!" Caylee shouted as they dodged.

"Then stop threatening it and do it," Kisuke said, swinging at Raven's head. There was no emotion in his voice. If the girls didn't know better, they would have thought he was enjoying trying to kill someone.

Raven dodged, rolling on the ground and hid behind a boulder that shattered a second later by Kisuke. Raven ran while throwing the hilt she held at Kisuke. Her hilt only had the regular ribbon you would use to grip the katana.

"Nice job, Raven. Problem is you missed him," Caylee said, dodging an attack.

"Well, then you try. Do it!" Raven replied.

"Fine, I will!" Caylee threw the hilt at him and missed. "OH COME ON!"

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked Caylee. She stopped as flames suddenly surrounded her and clouded her vision. She was no longer in Uncle Kisuke's basement. She looked around and saw only fire, then the same Kimono Woman from before was suddenly in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Caylee asked, "I'm running from my now crazy Uncle Kisuke for my life!"

Kimono shook her head. "You need to stand and fight him. Not run. Otherwise I'll never be able to come to you."

"Um, I can't because he was a very sharp and slice-happy sword and I only have very slicable hands."

"Are you going to stand and fight?"

"I don't know," Caylee shook her head.

The flames grew hotter and higher as Kimono Woman grew angrier. "I came to you even though you did not ask for help yet. Now do not tell me you do not know if you are going to fight!"

"I don't know!"

"Are you going to stand and fight?" she asked more firmly.

"I don't know!" Caylee repeated, getting angry herself.

"Are you going to stand and fight?" Her voice was cold as she asked once again.

"I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Stand and fight, girl! It's you only choice! If you don't, you're going to die!"

"Fine, I'll fight! Just help me!"

The Kimono Woman smirked. "Finally. About damned time, girl."

**665**

Kisuke slowed to a stop as Caylee froze.

"Caylee..."

He glanced over and saw that Raven had stopped too. Their heads were bowed and the wind blew their hair just enough to make it look kind of creepy. (Yes, Kisuke's basement has wind. I mean, It's_ KISUKE'S_ basement. You really gonna question it?) Their spiritual pressures grew by the minute as they stood there. Kisuke carefully walked around them so he could see their faces, but found that they were hooded by their hair, especially Caylee's.

He peered closer at them as something shimmered. One looped around Caylee's thin black ribbon on her obi, and the other wound around Raven's neck like a choker.

As one, the girls looked up with set faces. As they did, the pieces solidified and became a keychain on Caylee and a choker necklace with a black spade in the middle on Raven. In unison, they put their fingertips on the pieces and they turned into a glittery dust that zoomed to their hands. Raven's choker became a regular katana while Caylee's keychain split in two in mid flight and turned into a daishō. The daitō in her right hand was longer than the shotō in her left. The blades were slim and had a small hook at the tips; the hilt's had the same red ribbon as the ones she had thrown as Kisuke.

Kisuke stood there, slightly dumbfounded, until he realized that Caylee and Raven were charging him. They swung and Kisuke blocked them easily enough.

"Are you going to be able to hear my name?" Kimono Woman asked Caylee, but her girl wasn't able to reply. "I'll tell you once and only once. My name is..."

Wind whipped around the trio as the girls powered up to call their release commands.

"Sharpen and burn, Daiyamondo!" Caylee yelled.

"Rize in your fury, Saikuron!" Raven cried.

Raven's blade gained several layers, then spread out like a fan before the paper's put on it. Between each prong, small crackles could be heard. The hilt gained a thick and long guard and a chain with a small at the end. Raven swung diagonal to Kisuke's body and a large tornado started up; sparks of electricity could be seen.

Caylee's daitō grew and turned into a scythe and her shotō gained a chain that swung up and connected to the end of the scythe. The shotō's hilt was puffed out slightly and rounded out and the blade curved into a double S shape with no guard. She put the bottom of the scythe's snath on the ground and it stood almost a foot taller than Caylee. She jumped in the air with her arm stretched out and the snath pressed across her back and the shotō in her other hand.

Kisuke was able to block Raven's attack and dodged Caylee's scythe, but didn't expect her to shove the shotō in his face and have the thing shoot fire at him.

At the last second, Kisuke was able to pull up Benihime's shield and block the fire. But just barely.

His hat drifted in the air until it landed somewhere behind him.

"Whew! Good thing I was able to uses Benihime's Blood Mist Shield, or I would have been fried."

Kisuke let the shield down and walked over to retrieve his hat. He picked it up and dusted it off.

He smiled when he saw his 'nieces'.

Caylee had sat down, crossing her legs, and leaned her cheek against her fist, her elbow sitting on her knee. The scythe had fallen to the ground, but she managed to keep a hold of her shotō. She had fallen asleep. Raven lay on the ground, also asleep, still holding her katana, next to Caylee.

Kisuke looked down at his hat and smiled. Their were burn marks everywhere on it.

Tessai walked over to pick the girls up. He swiftly carried them to their rooms and set them on their beds after Kisuke pulled the blankets down so he could cover them up. They hadn't returned to their bodies yet, but he could do that later tonight.

"They did well today, sir."

"Yes, they did. They did very well. Would you move their bodies into their rooms so I can put them back in?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have a feeling their not going to wake up very happy." Kisuke grimaced at all the possible thing the girls could do to him. "My blood will surely be on the floor tomorrow."

**666**

Caylee turned over as she woke up. Getting up, she grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. Afterward, she went to the empty kitchen at eat. Raven came in a short time later with wet hair, still trying to dry it.

"Man, do I feel sore," Raven said as she sat down and rubbed her stomach.

Caylee handed Raven a plate piled high with food. "Chow down."

Raven smiled at her and grabbed a piece of bacon.

Kisuke peeked around the door, spying on them. He walked into the room, prepared for them to start yelling at him. They looked at him, said their good mornings, and returned to eating. Opening his fan, Kisuke eyed them for a second then he left.

"Oh girls!" Kisuke sang, "Guess what came in the mail for you!"

He returned to the kitchen holding an over-sized and a regular sized iPod.

"Hm-? BUMBLEBEE!" Caylee screamed. She jumped up and ran for the over-sized one.

"ANGEL!" Raven snatched up the regular iPod.

"You two have some weird music things," Kisuke muttered, "and some weird hiding spots. It took your parents forever to find those things."

"Well, duh. That's the point of our hiding spots. We didn't want-" Caylee started to say, then suddenly stopped and said in a harsh tone, "Who found them?"

"Your brothers."

"DAMNIT!" Caylee cried.

Raven pouted. "Now we have to find new spots."

"Why do we even bother? They're just going to find them again."

"Why the weird colors, girls?"

Raven and Caylee looked up at him with another 'Duh' expression. "Because we got stuck with these colors and weren't able to exchange them," they said in unison.

"Do you really think would pick something _yellow_ for myself? I don't think so," Caylee huffed.

"But we decided to make do with what we had, so we bought cover sleeves for them to make them Angel Fish, because it now has the same colors as an angelfish..."

"And Bumblebee because it's now yellow and black like a real bumblebee."

"Oh. Still weird."

Caylee stuck her tongue out at him and hit play. Her first song was (1)Breaking Benjamen's "Give Me A Sign". The pictures that flashed across the scree were all either sad or had something with blood in it. Raven's first song was (2)"Hurry Up And Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina.

As they made their way back to the table to continue eating, the girls suddenly stopped and looked at each other. They slowly turned to Kisuke with rage filling their eyes. A minute later, Kisuke was on the ground, bloody and bruised, while Caylee and Raven dusted off their hands.

"Next time you do something like that, tell us before hand," Caylee told him.

"After we finish eating, we'll head to school. We're so far behind; been out from school for three days now," Raven said, putting her plate under the faucet to rinse it off.

Kisuke got up. "You're going to need to train your newly obtained powers."

Caylee glared at him. "We'll train after school. Right now, I'm way to pissed off at you."

**668**

"I am so tired!"

Caylee stretched her arms over her desk and let her head fall to the surface.

"I know. I am too. As least we survived.." A sweat drop appeared on Raven's head.

Ichigo stopped near their desks as the girls gathered their things. "Something's weird about you two today."

Raven raised her head to properly look at him. "Like what?"

"Don't know. You guys just... seem weird," Ichigo shrugged.

"O-kay... thanks for lableing us as weird." Caylee shut her bag and left him. She stopped as Orihime stumbled backwards, trying to get back into the classroom.

"Oh, sorry. I just forgot something," Orihime smiled and walked past Caylee.

"Well see you guys later." Raven waved, slung her bag over her shoulder, and followed Caylee.

**666**

"How much do you have left?" Raven asked Caylee.

"All of it. I only finished two papers. You?"

"Some. Wanna take a break?"

Caylee grinned. "Sure."

As soon as they stepped into the little room that had only the table and the cabinet each holding either a box or a bag, they knew they would regret not staying in their rooms.

"Ah, there you are."

They groaned when Kisuke poofed up behind them.

"What now-?" Raven's words ended in a gasp.

Kisuke held up two things in the girls' faces. In front of Caylee, he dangled the keychain. In front of Raven, he held the choker.

"After you went back into your bodies, these things just fell off," he told them.

_*THINGS? THINGS! We are NOT things!*_

Raven and Caylee gasped at the tiny voice that came from from the keychain.

_*I happen to be Caylee's sword-*_

_*I'm Raven's!*_ This was a different voice, but it still emanated from the keychain.

"I found that the keychain is their mouth. An amazing discovery I've also found is that it allows other _Zanpakutō_ to talk through it, not just Raven's." Kisuke took a finger and poked the girls' hands until they held them open. He gingerly laid the 'swords' in their open palms. Raven put hers on, while Caylee had to wait to get to her room to find something to put hers on.

"Tomorrow your training starts. No excuses."

"What kind of training?" Raven asked nervously.

Urahara Kisuke only smiled, opened his fan, put it in front of his face, and walked away.

**666**

"Can we stop now?" Raven panted.

Kisuke nodded and both girls fell to the ground, totally exhausted.

"Why can't we just have normal teenage lives?" Raven asked, already fearing the answer.

"Who knows," Caylee answered, "Maybe it's just too easy for us. We needed a challenge."

"Well this is one hell of a challenge. I'm so tired, I can't even move."

"Neither can I," Caylee sighed.

"Come on girls! Time to eat! You need to build up your strength so we can keep training!" Kisuke announced.

Raven jumped right up. "Sweet! FOOD!"

Caylee raised her head up from the ground. "Thought you couldn't move, you were so tired?"

"Oh. Right." Raven feel back to the ground.

"Good grief, Rave. What are we going to do with you?"

Raven laughed, getting up again and zooming up the ladder to the food. It took Caylee several minutes longer to get up the ladder.

**12345678901234567890**

**(1) We have no idea is these were even out at the actual Bleach time setting, but these are our favorite songs right now so we decided to just go ahead and put them in.**

**(2) Same as (1)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Micey - Geez! Why did he have to do that again?**

**Raven - Who did what now?**

**Micey - Remember when I wouldn't go to sleep and someone hit me in the head with a bat?**

**Caylee - Yes...**

**Micey - Well, the bastard did it again.**

**Raven - Hahaha, sucks to be you!**

**Caylee - Why did he do it?**

**Micey -...it was because of what I did to his hair.**

**Aaden - Shouldn't we be doing a recap?**

**Caylee - Yes.**

**Micey - RECAP! They SURVIVE the trial Kisuke put them through and wake up to find Caylee's ****_Zanpakutō_** can talk and let other **_Zanpakutō's _talk through it. Now they have to go through training! Yay...not.**

******Raven - Now, on with the story!**

Raven heard Jinta and Ururu fighting again and ran to the shop's front door and slid it open. "QUIET DOWN, YOU SHORT MIDGET JERK!" Then she saw Rukia standing there and sheepishly waved at her, "Oh...hey Rukia...didn't know you were here."

"Can I come in?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know...the shops not open yet." Raven shrugged as Jinta let her in. "Okay, I guess you can."

"Hey Jinta, it's still too early for opening hours...!" Tessi said carrying boxes.

"We had no choice! She kept insisting to come in!" Jinta replied crossing his arms.

"Rukia, why are you here?" Raven asked looking at her somewhat confused.

Last time Rukia was here, it was when Caylee and Raven went through hell for the information they wanted to know. Though, it was worth it.

"RAVEN, GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Caylee yelled for the multi-color haired girl.

"Well, see you later at school, Rukia." Raven waved at her before walking away. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

"I don't have any horses to hold!" came Caylee's reply.

Raven chuckled and walked into the kitchen to help Caylee with making breakfast, cleaning afterward, and getting their lunches ready for the school day.

"That's too bad. I've already waken up." The girls heard Kisuke from the other room, shaking their heads at his yawn. They ignored him, continuing their work.

"Did you know Rukia's here?" Raven asked Caylee as she took out the dishes.

"No, but I guess she was bound to come back for something since that night," Caylee said, filling the bowls with food.

Raven started making their lunches as Caylee finished filling the bowls and went to set them down. "Alright, everyone, foods done!" she called and Jinta, Tessi, and Ururu came walking in to eat.

Raven finished the lunches and sat down to eat. "Where's Uncle Kisuke?"

"Finishing up with a costumer," Tessi replied.

"You mean Rukia?" Caylee asked scarfing her food down, "Hurry up, Raven, I don't want to be late for school cause I really don't want another book thrown at me."

"You know her?" Tessi asked.

"Yes, she's in our class. Finished. Come on, Caylee, you're slow." Raven stood putting her bowl away and went to get her school stuff with Caylee half a minute later doing the same.

When they gathered all of their stuff, they ran out of the shop and down the street. Three minutes into running, they saw Rukia ahead of them.

"Hey, Rukia, wait up!" Raven called as both of them ran faster to catch up to Rukia.

"Whoa, at least Uncle Kisuke's training is helping with something." Caylee commented, realizing that neither her nor her friend was anywhere near out of breath. Her eyes grew in size when she processed the words she just spoke. She started to come up with some lame excuse when Rukia interrupted her.

"So, Kisuke, did help you obtain Soul Reaper powers." Rukia looked at the two girls as they walked.

Caylee and Raven sighed in defeat.

"You could say that...but believe it or not we already had the powers. Kisuke only helped us to actually be able to use them," Raven replied to the raven-haired woman.

"That may explain why the two of you missed so many school days," Rukia said.

Both girls nodded and the three continued to walk. When they reached the school, Caylee and Raven had to go to the office to drop off their sick notes before going to class.

"Hey, Orihime!" Raven went over to hug the busty girl.

"Have you asked him yet?" Caylee asked setting her book-bag on the desk.

"No, not yet." Raven hung her head and a dark cloud of doom surrounded her.

"Ask who?" Orihime asked wanting to know.

"Our, little Raven, here has a crush on Uryuu. I told her if she doesn't asked him soon face-to-face, then I'll be the one asking for her," Caylee explained.

Raven glared at Caylee, "Let everyone here know, thank you!"

"No problem. I'm always willing to help." Caylee laughed at Raven's glare.

Orihime laughed a little, but it earned her Raven's glare, too.

"Fine! I'll ask him right now so I can have you off my back about it. Geez!" Raven looked to see Ishida at his desk and went over with Caylee's 'encouragements'.

"Hey, Uryuu, can I ask you something?" Raven looked down at her feet trying to hide her blushing cheeks from him.

"You just did," he said not once looking up.

"No, I mean a different one. Okay I'," Raven said too fast, making her blush harder.

He blinked. "What?"

Raven breathed deeply starting to panic somewhat as she raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I'm being forced by my friend, Caylee, to ask you out cause she thinks I like you."

He didn't even blink at her. "I'm not interested in you."

Raven looked confused. "What?"

He turned back to the book he was reading before, saying, "I said, I'm not interested in you. Never was and never will be. I don't like people like you; who wear those black kimono."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked not liking where this was going.

"I mean, Soul Reapers like you and your friend." He looked at her seeing her react to the bluntness.

"H-how did you know about us?"

"Your spiritual pressures changed and with you asking how I knew just let me know my guess was true," he explained pushing his glasses up.

Tears prick Raven's eyes, "So that's your only reason for not wanting to go out with me is because I became a Soul Reaper?"

Caylee and Orihime were watching and were grinning.

"I think she's got a boyfriend! Look at her tears of happiness."

"Good for her! She needs a boyfriend," Caylee said nodding.

Uryuu blink and nodded, "Yes, that's my reason. I have a hatred for Soul Reapers and since you and your friend are ones, I hate the both of you."

Raven grew angry at his words. "You should not hate Caylee or me for what we are. Just because we're Soul Reapers does not give you the right to be raciest towards us, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she bitch slapped him, making him fall out of his chair and everyone in the classroom grows quiet and looks at Uryuu and her.

He glared at her as he got up. Caylee and Orihime were shocked at what just happened. Uryuu gave Raven a glare again before walking away.

"COWARD!" Raven yelled at his retreating form.

Caylee and Orihime ran over to Raven but they were shoved out of the way as she ran out of the classroom with her hands to her face. Everyone in the classroom was somewhat confused and wanted to know what made Raven do that to Uryuu.

"I should go find her," Caylee told Orihime.

"I'll stay here just in case she comes back."

"Thanks." Caylee tracked Raven by her spiritual pressure and found her on the roof of the school. "What happened? I thought the two of you were going to go out since I saw tears."

Raven didn't look at her but Caylee saw her shoulders shake as Raven cried.

Caylee went over and put a hand on her shoulder. She asked quietly, "Ray, what happened?"

Raven was silent for another minute. "He wouldn't go out with me because I'm a Soul Reaper."

Caylee's eyes widened. "What? Wait, how does he know you're a Soul Reaper? It's impossible."

"He knew of Soul Reapers, but he said he guessed that we were ones…and when I asked him how he knew we were Soul Reapers... I gave us away when I asked that because he knew his guess was right about us being Soul Reapers." Raven huffed a deep breath trying to get calm again, so she could say, "His reason for not going out with me is because 'I'm a Soul Reaper' and he hates them."

"Well, that's a stupid ass reason," Caylee retorted in anger, "He really is a heartless bastard like everyone says of him."

"Don't worry; I'm over that stupid crush for him. He crushed it when he said those things to me." Raven stood up and looked at Caylee. "You ready to go back to the classroom?"

Caylee smiled. "Sure! Glad to have you back, Ray. You know, you crying like that, it's not you."

"I know." Raven smiled at her best friend since she could remember. "Oh, by the way, Rukia wants us to walk with her and Ichigo today, to his house. I called Uncle Kisuke to tell him we might be home later than usual."

"Cool! At least we won't have a big training session. I'm still sore from last night's training," Caylee said walking into class getting their lunches and going over to the only open window to eat.

Raven leans against the glass part of the window, facing Caylee, as she finished her sandwich. Orihime stood up and was at the window sniffing at something.

"AH! Hey, your panties are showing!" Tatsuki told Orihime going over to her.

"What are you doing, Orihime?" Caylee asked, not really confused because.. well... it was Orihime.

"I smelled Kurosaki-san!"

Raven and Caylee leaned over the window to look out to see if Ichigo was down on the ground.

"'Smelled'? What are you, a dog?" Tatsuki asked leaning over Orihime, "Plus, this is the 3rd floor. Even if you smelled him, he couldn't come through…"

Then, suddenly, Ichigo appears in the open window looking at the four girls who were by the window. Both Raven and Caylee got a weird vibe from the strawberry.

"Wha!"

"This is class 1-3, isn't?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Ichigo leans over and kisses Raven leave her shocked and confused. Then he turns to look at Caylee before kissing her, too.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the four of them scream.

Tatsuki pulled Orihime away from Ichigo, who was standing in the window now and she pointed at him, stammering, "Y-youuuu! How'd you get up here?"

"Tell me that did **not** just happen." Raven wiped her month several times as the both of them ignored everything else that was going on.

Caylee was doing the same thing. "It did and it was gross! That's not the Ichigo I know."

"No kidding! Pah, pta! Yuck."

"_**DIE!**_"

"DUCK!" Caylee yelled pushing Raven to the floor out of the way of Ichigo and a desk that came flying at them.

"What the hell! Who threw that?" Raven asked Caylee.

"Tatsuki."

"Oh, that explains it. Guess Ichigo did something to her. Wonder what."

"What? All I did was kiss your cheek, calm down! Are you in grade school or something?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki went to punch him.

"SHUT UP!" Another desk done for.

"That's enough!" Rukia yelled standing in the classroom doorway.

Caylee and Raven stood up still by the window as Ichigo ran towards them.

"There he goes, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled and both girls looked behind them to see another Ichigo, in a black kimono and a huge sword, jumping onto the window.

"Now there's nowhere to…!" Ichigo stated and the other Ichigo jumped passed him, "..run.."

Caylee got up and helped Raven back up after Ichigo pushed passed them to jump out of the window. Rukia ran over to them, after talking with Ichigo, put on this glove thing and slapped both of them hard on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for, Rukia?" Caylee asked but then saw her body laying on the ground. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward. "Shit."

"You said it, Lee," Raven said staring at hers then up to Rukia. "Sooo, what was that for?"

"You're coming with us," Rukia said, then she dragged them over to the window to jump out of it.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw the two landing on the ground behind Rukia. "You're ones, too!"

Caylee shrugged at him walking over. "Come on, Ichigo, you're losing him by just standing here. Raven, where is he?" Caylee asked running passed Ichigo with Raven by her.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good reading of his spiritual pressure," Raven replied, looking back she saw Ichigo and Rukia behind them, "Let's split up so we can cover more ground."

Ichigo nodded and watched as the girls quickly disappeared. "Did you know about them?"

"I knew they had high spiritual pressures but I wasn't sure until they came back. After being gone from school for so long, I start to suspect. Today only proved my suspensions were correct," Rakia told him.

**666**

"Here, Ichi-Ichi! Here, Ichi-Ichi! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Caylee yelled out jumping from roof to roof.

Both stop and turned to face one direction sensing a Hollow nearby.

"Uncle Kisuke will kick our ass if we don't kill it," Raven said and red head nodded.

Three minutes later, they arrived at an elementary school. The Hollow screamed from SR Ichigo slicing the Hollow arm then yelling at the human Ichigo about something. The Hollow then got it's face sliced and kicked, making it get thrown back. Human Ichigo ran forward and kicked a third of its face off. It dissolved a split second later.

Raven saw Human Ichigo was going to fall and rushed towards him and grabbed his right arm while SR Ichigo grabbed his shirt.

"You idiot! What are you doing? Hollows vanish on their own if you cut their heads! Why would you kick it upwards...? What are you thinking? It's as if you didn't want it to fall there…" Ichigo said as the both of them pulled human Ichigo up and looked at a line of ants.

Caylee appeared by Raven smack her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Felt like it. Now, shut up and listen," Caylee said. Everyone listened to Kon's story of why he didn't want the Hollow to fall on the line of ants.

When he finished, they turned to see Kisuke when they heard him say 'my, my.'

"We finally found you, and you're all roughed up," Kisuke said, "This makes all the equipment we brought totally useless…" he raised his cane and hit Ichigo's head. This little green ball fall out in the back.

"Uncle Kisuke? What are you doing?" Raven asked looking worried about what he did.

He picked the green ball up. "Well, mission complete. Let's go home, guys. That means you and Caylee, too"

"HUH!" Jinta asked angrily. "I thought we were going to see some action for the first time in a while!"

Caylee walked over to the red head child. "Oh, shut up, midget."

"Make me, brat!" he stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

"W-wait!" Ichigo yelled running up to Kisuke. "What are you going to do with him?"

"What..? Dispose of it. Why?" Kisuke asked turning to look at the boy.

"You can see me..who are you..?" Ichigo asked quite surprised the man replied back to him.

"Oh, how should I answer that…?"

Rukia grabbed at the green ball as Kisuke was throwing it up and down in his palm. "He's a greedy salesman."

"And our Uncle! Well, not really, but we consider him as an uncle," both girls said together but they were ignored.

"What, Urahara? Does your store take items you sold to a customer without compensation?" Rukia asked throwing the green ball up and down.

"Oh…well then, I'll pay…"

"No need. I am satisfied with the product. Plus, you guys are working outside the law anyway." Rukia smirked at him. "You don't have any responsibility to recover him."

"….We're not responsible then? If trouble comes, we'll play dumb," Kisuke told her.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to trouble lately," Rukia replied going over to Ichigo and handing the green ball to him.

Kisuke turned and started to walk the way towards his shop. When the girls didn't follow, he glanced at them. "Coming, girls?"

Caylee looked at Raven, who did the same. "Well, we kinda want to go with Ichigo," Caylee started.

"We thought since he's somewhat like us…we could talk about it," Raven said the last part.

Kisuke thought about it and looked at the two seeing they really wanted to go. "Fine, but I want you two to do a patrol, now. Then you'll have to get you bodies back from school. Then, I guess you could go, but it'll cost you four more hours of training tonight."

Their shoulders slumped and they groaned.

"At least tomorrow we have no school," Raven said trying to make it sound less hellish.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, let's get this patrol done, get our bodies back, and head to Ichigo's house," Caylee said and both quickly started the patrol.

**666**

With the girls back in their bodies, they walked over to Ichigo's house and knocked. A short dark-haired girl answered.

"Yes?" she asked, looking bored.

"Is Ichigo here?" Raven asked the girl.

The girl turned and yelled, "ICHIGO! There's two people here to see you!" then she lead them in to wait on the strawberry.

He came down and stopped at the sight of them. They waved and smiled at him.

"Hiya, Ichigo!" Caylee greeted.

**666**

**Raven - More training! He's going to kill us!**

**Caylee - We can handle it. Besides, we can always try and get Ichigo to come and train with us.**

**Ichigo - That will never happen!**

**AadenK - Sorry, but knowing those two, they would try and find a way.**

**Raven - Yeap! Now you'll be awake in your bed waiting for us to come get you!**

**Caylee - *Smacks Raven on the head* You do not need to start sounding like a starker.**

**Raven - *Huffs* I was just trying to have fun.**

**AadenK - Well, R&R please..**


End file.
